


Is That My Shirt

by StefWrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/pseuds/StefWrites
Summary: Astrid ruined her shirt and doesn't have another...but her boyfriend does.





	Is That My Shirt

“Ahhh!” Astrid yelled when she realized she timed her leap off of Stormfly wrong, which led to the girl falling in a bush. She laid there a moment and silently thanked the plant that helped make her fall a lot less painful. 

Stormfly flew over and squawked, making sure her rider was okay. She shoved her head in the bush and Astrid laughed and gave Stormfly a scratch under her chin, “I’m okay girl.”

Astrid stood up and began dusting the leaves and dirt and sticks off of her. But then she looked down at her shirt and saw a bunch of rips and tears. She looked like she had been attacked. 

She hopped onto Stormfly and flew home, hoping no one would spot her and ask her to do something. She had to change her shirt before doing anything else. Astrid walked into her home, thanking Thor no one was home to see her like this. The girl walked over to her dresser and opened her top drawer only to find it was empty. There wasn’t another blue shirt anywhere. Astrid searched the rest of the drawers and her room and even the whole house. Nothing. 

She didn’t have time for this. There was a dragon race in less than an hour and it was too hot to wear a coat, so that plan was out. 

Hiccup. 

She remembered seeing him wash a bunch of his red shirts a couple of days ago. 

He would never know it was missing. She could wear it today and knit another shirt tonight then return it tomorrow. He probably wouldn’t even notice that her shirt had changed from blue to red. He never noticed the new braid style until she mentioned it to him a few days later. 

Knowing that Hiccup was out with Toothless and she remembered spotting Stoick with Gobber on the other side of the island on her way home earlier, she knew the house would be empty. 

So she got back on Stormfly and headed to the Haddock house. She quietly opened the door and made sure no one was home. When the coast seemed to be clear of all Vikings she walked up the stairs to Hiccup’s room. The girl didn’t even pause to look at all the new drawings of inventions and dragons, she walked straight to the dresser and opened the drawer she knew his shirts were in.

Yes! The girl almost cried out when she saw at least five newly washed red shirts folded in the drawer.   
Astrid quickly removed her ruined blue one and replaced it with Hiccup’s, except it did not fit like she thought it would. Hiccup was tiny, sure, but oh he was taller. Which explained why the shirt almost went down to her knees. 

She was trying to fix it and gave up after hearing a night fury fly over the house. Afraid she would get caught, she left the house with an oversized and flew to the starting line for the race. 

She was the last one to arrive and when Hiccup spotted her (she was on the other end, trying to avoid her boyfriend), he rushed over. 

“Astrid! I found this new island today and I have got to take you there some…” he trailed off after getting a good look at the girl. Something just seemed different. 

He stared at her for a moment while Astrid fidgeted with her shirt… “Is that my shirt?” Hiccup finally saw the oversized red shirt that look very similar to the one he had on now. 

Astrid avoided eye contact with the boy and looked down at her boots, “No…”

Hiccup wasn’t buying it, that was definitely his shirt. He gently grabbed her chin and lifted her face back up so she could meet his eyes. She wasn’t getting out of this one, he was so curious as to why she was wearing his shirt. 

Just a few moments of looking into the boy’s green eyes made Astrid crack. Those eyes were her weakness, “Okay, fine! It’s your shirt but I ripped mine in a bush and then I couldn’t find any of my extra shirts so then I thought I would get one of yours and I didn’t think you’d notice but –“ 

Hiccup started laughing which made Astrid stop her rambling. She punched the boy in the arm, “Stop laughing at me. This isn’t funny!”

The chuckles died down, “Keep it. I always knew red was your color.” 

Astrid smiled at that, remembering she had said that to Hiccup a while back. She punched the boy again, and this time a lot harder. 

“Ouch! What was that for?” he rubbed the forming bruise on his left arm. 

“That was for laughing at me,” she replied and then pulled Hiccup’s face towards hers and kissed the boy. 

“That was for letting me keep the shirt,” she smiled. 

“You’re very welcome, milady.”

Snotlout groaned next to them, “Get a room you two!” 

That only made the two kiss again, which led to more groaning and more chuckling from the couple.   
After the race, which Hiccup won, Astrid fixed the shirt to her size, and hoped she would never rip this one.


End file.
